


Necessary

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Married Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Mollcroft companion piece to "A Little Excitement".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Excitement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006203) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This story is part of an AU where Mary becomes Sherlock's flatmate and partner instead of John. It takes place in between the first time we see Baker Street and when we first meet Mycroft.

Molly Hooper-Holmes had gotten off the phone with Mary,-who had told her that she was in fact moving in with Sherlock-and went into the library to read whilst she impatiently waited for her husband Mycroft to come home so she could tell him the exciting news. Provided he didn't already know of course. (There was a 99.9999% chance that he did.)  
  
Even if he did though, it wouldn't matter. Mycroft didn't think that Mary would move in with Sherlock. So Molly, for the first time ever, would be able to say "I told you so" to him.  
  
She decided to pass the time by reading Pride and Prejudice, her favorite. She had just gotten to the part where Elizabeth rejects Mr. Collins' proposal, when she heard the front door open. She smiled widely and quickly put her book down and rushed into the entryway, where Mycroft was putting his coat and umbrella in the closet.  
  
"Mickey!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, causing him to stumble a bit. Mycroft gave a mock sigh at the pet name he pretended to hate, (Of course it wouldn't be a pretend hatred if Molly was _anyone_ else) and gave her loving kiss.  
  
"How was your day?" Molly asked, linking fingers with him and leading him into the living room.  
  
"Surprisingly tolerable," Mycroft answered as they entered the living room, and Molly sat down in her favorite chair as Mycroft poured them both a drink, "We caught an asassin attempting to sneak in Buckingham Palace."  
  
"Really?!" Molly exclaimed, wide-eyed as Mycroft handed her her glass and sat down on the couch to her left.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft replied, "he's been interrogated, and his employer has been caught and taken out."  
  
"Wow," Molly gasped, "so you've had a busy day. Almost makes my day seem boring."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that," Mycroft smiled, "You seemed to have some news yourself. Judging by how almost _too_ excited you were to see me."  
  
"Yep," Molly replied, as she got up and sat down on his lap, "Mary's moving in with Sherlock." She continued with a pleased smirked.  
  
Mycroft playfully sighed and rolled his eyes, "Go ahead and say it."  
  
" _I told you so_ " She sang.  
  
He smiled. "I can only imagine how long you've been waiting to say that," He said before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Pretty much since I met you," she replied tapping him on the nose. (Another gesture he pretended to hate.)  
  
He suddenly became serious, "Molly, you do realise that this means I have to have a discussion with her, right?"  
  
Molly sighed and got off his lap. She walked across the room and stood in front of the fireplace with her arms crossed for a few moments before turning back to him. "Mycroft is that really necessary?"  
  
Mycroft looked at her like she'd just asked if the sky was actually blue. "Of course it's necessary! This woman will be spending time with the two most important people in my life."  
  
"But she's my friend! Don't you trust my judgement?" Molly argued.  
  
"Of course I do my dear," Mycroft said, softly, getting up and walking over to her, "But I want to be absolutely positive that I can trust her."  
  
Molly gave an exasperated sigh and looked away.  
  
"Molly," Mycroft said slightly annoyed, "You must understand that you mean the world to me and that if _anything_ were to happen to you or Sherlock I would never forgive myself."  
  
Molly sighed again, thinking for a moment and then she put her hands on his shoulders, "I do understand, but I still don't think it's necessary. But if you feel you _absolutely_ have to, then do it. Just please don't threaten her is all I ask."  
  
Mycroft nodded, "I wasn't going to anyway. All I'm going to do was offer some money to spy on Sherlock and if takes it-"  
  
"She won't," Molly interrupted him.  
  
"But if she does I'll have her relocated within a week." He noticed her worried expression, "But like you said, she probably won't. I just want to be one hundred percent certain. Because I love you."  
  
Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too, even if you are over protective."  
  
Mycroft was about to explain _why_ he needed to be a bit over protective when Molly kissed him and he decided it wasn't worth it.  
  
"Now, come on," Molly said, leading them into the dining room, "Dinner's probably done and I'm starving!"


End file.
